A Silent Understanding
by excuse.my.muse
Summary: They had more in common than they thought, if only ethan wasn't in the picture. No bashing in here at all, no real pairings. Gwen & Theresa Friendship


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! IF I DID IT NEVER WOULD HAVE LEFT NBC!**

**A/N: I have never EVER in my life read Apples of Gold, BUT I have read some quotes and from what I've seen it is how i described it. If not I am truely sorry for destroying it's meaning to others. If someone out there who reads this could give me the REAL info on Apples of Gold then I shall post it here so people don't get the wrong idea.**

**Also this was originally supposed to be a chapter, or a part of The Twists and Turns of Love. I decided to edit it out a LONG LONG LONG time ago, but I recently found it in my files and I thought it was a nice little conversation between Gwen and Theresa, whom I've always thought that if they teamed up together they would be an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. So please enjoy**

**inspire16**

* * *

Theresa continued to sit there not looking up. Gwen watched her as Ethan bought their drinks. Ethan had yet to notice Theresa sitting in the corner reading.

"Here you go sweetheart, hot chocolate just like you like it." Ethan said as he and Gwen sat down. As Ethan sipped his coffee, Gwen flicked her eyes to Theresa. She still hadn't raised her head. _Is she doing this to give me a headache? Well, I wouldn't put it past her, but… she still has yet to even look in our general direction…_ Gwen's thoughts were interrupted suddenly bringing her out of her confused thoughts.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I need to go make a phone call. One of the clients at Crane need my help. Will you be able to get home on your own?" Ethan asked as he got up.

"Of course darling, I'll be just fine. I'll grab a cab back to the apartment." Gwen replied.

"Alright, if your sure. I love you," Ethan said as he swept down to kiss her goodbye before he exited the small book café. Gwen turned to watch him go, and swiftly picked up her hot chocolate and scanned over to where Theresa was sitting.

"Amazing, she didn't even lift her head," Gwen breathed softly, "I wonder what has her so engrossed." Gwen and Theresa hadn't had a civil conversation in years, at least one that didn't have Ethan breaking them up in the end or Theresa shooting longing glances at Ethan as Gwen glared her down.

Gwen walked slowly to Theresa's table.

"Theresa?" No reply. At first Gwen thought Theresa was ignoring her, but Theresa's hair, which had been slowly making it's way down to the page, finally fell on to the book she had been reading. Without even looking up Theresa pushed her hair back behind her ear. Only then did Gwen see white earphones playing music into Theresa's ears.

This time tapping Theresa's shoulder Gwen called out a little louder "Theresa!"

The sudden action caused Theresa to jump a little in her chair. Looking up she saw her blonde 'nemesis' looking questioningly at her.

"Yes Gwen?" Theresa said removing her earphones. There wasn't any bitterness, or anger Gwen had become accustomed to, instead only bored disinterest.

"I was just wondering what you were reading that has had you so enraptured the past five minutes."

"Oh It's called the Apples of Gold. It is incredibly enticing. I love books like this."

"Is it about fate?" Gwen asked with a slight hint of smugness that Theresa caught.

"No, well kind of. It is more about life and the journey's you have. It talks about everything, and how there is always something to learn from it," Theresa replied slightly annoyed at the subtle suggestion Gwen made.

"Really? I didn't take you for one of those kind of people."

"Well you don't know me very well do you? Reading books like this is one of my past times."

"I thought Ethan and fate was your only interest Theresa," Gwen replied as she sat down on the chair across from Theresa holding her stomach.

"You know I do have other interests in my life besides Ethan, Gwen. I love life, it is full of such big opportunities. That is what these books talk about. I want to share my opportunities with the man I love. Ethan. But you are married to him now, and I made a promise to myself that if he said I Do to you, I would leave you two alone, and I have."

"Then why did you come out here to L.A Theresa?" Gwen asked, curiosity and disbelief colouring her voice.

"Contrary to what you and Ethan believe I did came here to surprise Fox and Whitney. I have no idea that you and Ethan were coming. I am a woman who wants children Gwen. I wish no ill-will to any mother. Even you," Theresa finished with a slight smile.

"Well I am sorry if I don't believe you but your actions these pass couple of years have said otherwise."

"Yes well, my actions now prove my point," Theresa said as a small clock at the end of the café chimed two o'clock," I'm sorry Gwen but I promised Whitney I'd meet her at the studio to go out tonight. I need to go get ready. Bye."

"Yeah, bye Theresa," Gwen said faintly to Theresa back as she headed for the door, all the while contemplating what Theresa had said to her.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think. Did it seem like a real conversation between the two. Oh and it's set in the LA period..if you didn't get that reference.**


End file.
